Fighters Fault
by Blue Samurai
Summary: The Fighter and His Team Have just Stumbled into the world of FF7 Through a Time Portal, and met with everyone. Since they have no chance of getting back home soon, they help everyone find Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighter's Fault**

**By Blue Samurai**

**Chapter 1**

**All plots and characters are based off of Final Fantasy and **

"**8 Bit Theater"**

In the world of FFI, "The Four Warriors of Light" rest after their long annoying Fight with Chaos

"Glad that's over. That was a tough battle, did you see how many faces were on that thing?" Fighter pointed out.

"What was so tough about it? He got so annoyed of not being able to hurt you through your armor that he grabbed his horn a stabbed himself with it!" screamed the Black Mage with so much hate for the Fighter.

The Four Warriors of Light started walking. And as they kept going all every on could hear is the Fighter's Voice persisting the words "Are we there yet?" and every other time someone else would say no.

"Are we there yet?"

Thief: No.

"Are we there yet?"

Red Mage: No.

"Are we there yet?"

Black Mage: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET WHEN WE ARE THERE I WILL PERSONALY SLASH YES INTO YOUR HAND SO YOU KNOW THAT ANSWER TO THAT GOD FORSAKEN QUESTION!

Fighter: ………….

After the explosion of the Black Mage, they start on forward and all of a sudden, the Fighter just stops moving.

"What's wrong?" asked the Thief.

"Oh for the love of God, Fighter, are you counting your teeth again?" asked Black Mage.

" I see pretty blue light" Said Fighter in a calm voice.

As Fighter goes toward it the others chase him and in an instant, they're no longer in the forest.

PLOP! As they hit the High Definition ground they stand up and realize they are no longer in their world.

"Where are we? Everything is All High Tech and 3D." Said Red Mage

As they walked around, they saw things they would never see in their world. When a shotgun shell hit fighter's armor they freaked out.

"You OK kid?" said some mysterious black figure.

The four warriors' jaw's dropped.

"Where are we?" asked the Fighter

"You're in Midgar." Said the 3-D figure in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked the Fighter.

The figure came closer and said"I'm Cloud".


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighter's Fault: Danger At Midgar**

**By Blue Samurai**

**All plots and characters are based off of Final Fantasy and **

"**8 Bit Theater"**

"Hi Cloud, say, do you know who shot me?" asked the fighter as he looked at the shotgun shell.

"That was me, we thought you were Sephiroth appearing from his portal" said a guy with a smoking shotgun.

"This is Vincent, let me introduce you to the rest of the group, this is Tifa, Barret, Cid, and Red XIII" said Cloud.

"And I'm Yuffie and this is Cait Sith" said Yuffie.

"Shut up Yuffie, no one likes you and your pink glob o goo over there" Screamed Cloud.

"Well they seem nice, that's how Black Mage talks to me". Said Fighter,

"You still don't have the slightest idea of how much I hate you, Do you?" Asked Black Mage.

"I love you too" said Fighter.

Black Mage got so mad that he attempted to stab fighter as usual, but like always his all powerful armor protects him from the cold steel of B. Mages knife.

"What the Hell is that armor made out of, I've never seen you get damaged" said B. Mage with wonder of how he could hurt Fighter.

"I Don't know, the person who sold it to me told me nothing that attacks out of pure evil can penetrate the Holy Element this armor is made out of." said Fighter sounding like an intellectual for once.

All: ……………….

Fighter: I like swords.

All: Sigh

"So, Who's this Sephiroth you guys were talking about?" Asked Red Mage.

"He's my old partner who basically trained me, until one day he just went insane and started to slaughter people, he killed the last of the Ancient's (Aries) , stole the mystical black Materia and now he summoned Meteor to destroy Midgar, maybe even the world." Explained Cloud.

"Sounds like the Thieving Type" Thought Thief.

"He's a Master Swordsman Who says he one with the planet which I have no Idea what that means." Said Cloud.

"Anyway Where is he now?" Asked Red Mage.

"In A tower to the north we were just about to head there" said Cloud.

"Well what are we waiting for I want to meet the Master Swordsman I've been hearing about for an hour " Said Fighter all excited. So they all enter the airship with no Idea what they're up against.


	3. Chapter 3

Fighters Fault

Chapter 3: The Bonding of a Warrior and an Ex-Soldier, This should be interesting!

As the Four Warriors of Light observe the high-tech graphical features of the airship, Fighter can't help but show off to Cloud his "Skills". Black mage talks to Vincent about the Dark-arts and all it has to offer. Red Mage is trying to impress the women by showing his skill cards (not knowing that they could care less) and Thief is looking for anything he can pawn off for cash.

"So Cloud, how do you like my sword? It's called "Defender" it deals one hit kill and the best part is, it's shiny." Said Fighter.

"Well it does have some good parts to it, but I've seen way better." Said Cloud bragging to Fighter

Cloud and fighter go into this small room and all of a sudden, Fighters Jaw drops, his eyes widen, and his knees collapse.

"Ok this is the "Ultima Weapon", it's 5ft. long, 1ft. wide, and 4in. thick. It's sharper than the tooth of a shark and could make "Defender" a pile of mere dust for Yuffie and Cait Sith to clean up.

The fighter starts to bow down and chant "I'm not Worthy !"

Cid runs in and tells them they're at the tower Sephiroth's in. Cloud gets his sword ready and leaves the room with fighter.

Fighter: "Dude, Cloud has this awesome sword!"

B. Mage: "I don't care"

F: "Aww come on, it's taller than us"

B. M: "**I don't care**!"

F: "It could cut through both of us in one blow"

B: "Then why don't you go cut your own head off"

F: "You're mean"

B: "No you're just a Moron with an obsession with swords and useless crap that has the slightest bit of a shine"

F: "I like Swords"

B: "One of these days I'm going to kill you"

F: "I love you too!"

They enter the tower and at first it's dead quiet but then they hear sounds of a sword and a voice that says "I am one with the planet" and sure enough it was the voice of Sephiroth!


End file.
